Limelda Jorg
Basic information Second Lieutenant Limelda Jorg (sometimes translated as Limelda Yulg) was the best sniper in the bodyguard squad of the Gazth-Sonika King's Army. She is fearless, strong-willed, skilled, and extremely attractive. In episode 5, she is hired as the exclusive bodyguard and sniper for Carossur Don. Besides sniping, the tough woman uses small handguns and machine guns, and can hold her own in close combat. Throughout most of the anime series, Limelda Jorg is arch-enemies with Madlax. Relationships 1.Vanessa Rene: Limelda encounters Vanessa a few times after Vanessa hires Madlax as her bodyguard. From Jorg’s perspective, Vanessa is an annoying woman who keeps interfering with her attempts to kill Madlax. In addition, Vanessa wounds Limelda twice. It seems to some viewers that Jorg truly hates Vanessa, and part of this may because she’s jealous of Vanessa’s closeness with Madlax. 2: Carossur Don: From episodes 5 to 18, Limelda Jorg was in some kind of romantic or sexual relationship with her employer, Carossur Don. She breaks up with him after discovering the truth about the civil war and Don’s role in continuing it. “I don’t want to be manipulated anymore,” Limelda says to Don. She went to his office in that episode with the intent of killing him, but when it came down to it, she fired two shots near his head but missed on purpose. Though she’s capable of killing almost anyone, she decided not to in this case, showing that she has a kind and merciful side. 3: Madlax: After Madlax killed Gwen McNicole in episode 3, Limelda’s interest in the mercenary girl began. She at first saw Madlax as a rival and wanted to outdo her. Later, she starts to view Madlax at a hated enemy, and wants to kill her. As the story progresses, Limelda becomes increasingly obsessed with Madlax and ends up becoming something other than her enemy by the end. Several times, Limelda Jorg fights and tries to kill Madlax, failing each time and becoming madder. After learning the truth about the Gazth-Sonika civil war, the sniper woman feels like her world falls apart, and everything she thought she knew now seems fake and arranged. The only reality left to her is Madlax. By episode 20, Limelda is still trying to kill the mercenary, but talks about her like she’s in love with her. In episode 24, she finds that it’s impossible to kill Madlax, so her life now has no purpose, and she asks Madlax to kill her. However, Madlax gives her a new purpose that fits her obsession just fine: the task of watching over her, and remembering her existence in the event that she ceases to exist. At the end of the final episode, Limelda Jorg quite literally drives off into the sunset with Madlax, saying she will look after her. By that time, Jorg has severed her ties with the Gazth-Sonika military as well as with Enfant, so she has no reason to think of Madlax as an enemy. Madlax calls Jorg an idiot for coming to her side and taking care of her, but she says it with affection. Yuri fans, feel free to celebrate, because the Madlax x Limelda ship is basically canon.